


薄荷牛奶糖

by ketchupsth



Category: srrx, 卓鹤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupsth/pseuds/ketchupsth
Summary: abo，孕期paly





	薄荷牛奶糖

卫生间里传来水声和断断续续的低喘，充满热气的狭小空间显得有些淫靡。随着声音传进卧室的还有alpha浓烈的牛奶味信息素，引得床上原本想要使坏的人勾起嘴角后又止不住颤抖，眼里蒸腾着被情欲覆盖后的水汽。正在冲水的人就更不好受了，手里的性器挺立着，随着手上不断上下撸动的动作露出和小臂部位相似的青筋，喉咙里溢出难耐的呻吟，心里却在暗暗抱怨：“故意的，他绝对是故意的。”

事情要从下午说起，仝卓下班回到家，发现本应该待在家里的人却不在，原以为高天鹤只是出去转转，结果一等就等到了天黑。因为担心忍不住打了个电话，却遭到了恋人的一番撒娇式抱怨。“我就是去找星元玩一会儿，干嘛总是催我呀。”得，仝卓认命地抓起衣服和车钥匙，开车跑到了星元家楼下。正玩儿得起兴的高天鹤接过电话不情不愿地下了楼，直到被仝卓拉回家躺上了床，还在撅着嘴抱怨没玩够。

“玩到这么晚还不够，难道要住在星元家？”听了这话高天鹤倒乖乖闭上了嘴。高天鹤知道自己没法在别人家里住，自从怀孕以后他认床的习惯比以前更严重了，不被仝卓的信息素包围着就根本睡不踏实，更别提要在别人的床上过夜。

仝卓看着无从辩解而安静下来的小鹌鹑，突然想要逗逗他，于是惩罚性的捏了一把怀里人的屁股。“怀孕了还偷偷跑出去，说吧，我该怎么罚你？”被吃了豆腐的人反客为主地伸出舌头舔上了仝卓的下唇，一脸戏弄地笑着回应他：“你想怎么罚都行。”仝卓再次感叹自己真是个完蛋货，永远玩不过他鹤哥。放在平时肯定提枪就上，但现在高天鹤隆起的肚子落在他眼里，就像一个警示信号，时刻提醒他自己不再是随心所欲的孩子，现在他有了要担负起的责任。

高天鹤躺在床上被仝卓关不住的信息素熏得浑身发颤，他心里吃定了仝卓会因为顾忌他的身体而逃跑，但他现在觉得他是在搬起石头砸自己的脚。不过他可不想这么快就认输，何况他现在的状态也没办法任他轻易忽略。

洗完澡回到床上的人却又闻到缓缓散发在空气中的薄荷味，仝卓无奈地皱起了八字眉。  
“哎哟小祖宗，你可别搞我了，我再洗一遍澡就要洗秃噜皮了！”说着便要抓起枕头往客厅跑。  
“仝卓，”高天鹤一手揽住他的脖子，另一只手扳过他的下巴，“你是不是外面有狗了？”  
仝卓被他拽得吓了一跳，双手忙撑在他身侧怕压到他，听了他的话心里更慌。“什么狗？我哪来的狗？胡说什么呢？”  
高天鹤双腿箍在了仝卓的腰上，“那你什么意思，嫌我丑了？”仝卓大概明白这是什么意思了，面上还是做出一副不得了的样子，嘴上念叨着：“怎么丑了，我家鹤最好看。”低着头又亲又哄，手上却不老实地往高天鹤身下凑。

仝卓手上一边揉着高天鹤湿热的后穴，一边嘴上磨着他叫“哥哥”、“鹤哥”，另一只手拉着高天鹤朝自己的下身探去。高天鹤拿这个小混蛋一点办法都没有，仝卓平日里嘴贱，就连撒娇也非要再损一句过过嘴瘾，偏偏到了床上就要卖乖，明明只比自己小了一岁，却总磨着高天鹤“哥哥”长“哥哥”短地叫，眼睛也一刻不离地盯着高天鹤看。

仝卓看高天鹤的眼神总与别人不一样，他看起来活泼爱闹，心里却认生得要命，和不熟悉的人相处，中间就像隔着一张透明的网。平时和人谈话总爱逃着别人的眼睛，借着自己一笑就弯起来的眉眼，眼珠在里面飘忽着乱晃。唯独看高天鹤的时候不同，眼睛错不开似的好像要把他印在瞳孔里，热烈地昭示着自己的存在。

不过这种时候男孩的下垂眼总是显得过分无辜，笑起来也带着点天真的狡黠，看的高天鹤心尖发颤也没了脾气，什么胡乱过分的要求都应下来。放任他在脖颈上留下青红的印子，应和他嘴上要高天鹤给他生孩子的荤话，默许他趁着自己深陷情欲的时候内射进生殖腔，直到小魔王在他肚子里种下了个小小魔王，他才似乎清醒了片刻，却发觉自己早被拆之入腹，连骨头都不剩了。

高天鹤太甜了，看着一副精明样子，实则啃上两口就像化掉的软糖一般整个人都黏在仝卓身上，也不知道是染上了仝卓的信息素还是因为怀孕而变了味道，身上原本清冽呛人的薄荷味仿佛掺进了奶糖，从里到外地渗着甜味。以前经常毒舌呛他的话也一句都说不出来了，仝卓就怕再捂一捂怀里的人就要化成糖浆。不过这样软绵绵的高天鹤可不多见，仝卓使了坏地用手指揉弄着高天鹤后穴的敏感点，又把他的手按上自己硬热的性器，怀里的人颤得越发厉害，直到忍不住求饶开口让他进来。

“可是这样会压到宝宝的，我不知道该怎么办了，哥哥教教我呗~”高天鹤看着恋人这幅无赖样，艰难地从软绵绵的身体里找了点力气把他推倒在床上，又扶着肚子起身坐在他身上。高天鹤握着仝卓的性器想要往后穴里塞，无奈隆起的腹部把下半身挡得严严实实，挺立的性器不断戳刺着后穴却找不到正确的入口，激的高天鹤眼泪都快落下来。

仝卓还是不舍得太欺负高天鹤，嘴唇贴着他的眼角说着：“我来吧。”便从他手里接过自己的性器朝着湿热的入口挺进。仿佛硬糖被裹进融化着的软糖，突然结合的触感使两个人都忍不住闷哼出声。仝卓不敢动作太快，只能扶着高天鹤的腰小幅度地抽插，嘴唇从他的喉结吻到孕期柔软了的胸乳，后穴被磨出的水一点点从交合处淌下来。高天鹤抬起仝卓的下巴看着他笑了，一边啄他的嘴唇一边说：“卓儿，我没那么娇气，再用力一点好不好？”

仝卓怀疑高天鹤是不是因为怀孕的缘故才会连对他都带了点慈爱，在床上不仅容忍力极强，甚至对他予求予取。仝卓的双手从高天鹤的腰部向下滑到了臀瓣，抬起他的屁股朝着他穴里的敏感点加快了进攻。高天鹤被撞得失了魂，迷离中听见仝卓还能分心调戏他：“有了宝宝还要勾引老公，就不怕我忍不住伤着你？”他在仝卓的顶撞中支离破碎地回他：“我知道你会照顾好我啊......”由此引发了后穴更猛烈的撞击。高天鹤最终在几番顶弄中前后一起到达了高潮，身前的液体喷到了隆起的肚子上，身后的液体全部淋上了恋人的性器。仝卓把高潮后失了力气的高天鹤放倒在床上，握着他的手带动自己到达了高潮。

高天鹤喘着粗气还没从高潮中平复下来，手上玩着仝卓的头发。  
“你又要洗一遍澡了仝卓。”  
“洗呗，要是一会儿还能来个鸳鸯浴，那洗几遍都行~”  
“臭猪。”  
“想好再说啊，我要是臭猪你肚子里的可就是小臭猪。”  
“......”  
“那也是臭猪！”


End file.
